


As it Comes

by Qem



Series: Ghost of a Ghost [2]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: All Dialogue, Challenge Response, Community: blind_go, Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although, you being normal is probably the weirdest thing I've ever come across. Well one of the top ten at least."</p>
            </blockquote>





	As it Comes

"Huh, I guess you really can't see me then. Probably better for you, you can pass for normal better that way, although, you being normal is probably the weirdest thing I've ever come across. Well one of the top ten at least."

 

"Don't worry, I'll wait for you. You waited a thousand years to meet me, I can wait another fifty. Actually scratch that - you are not allowed to meet me for another hundred years. I've got your back, no one's going to cut you down this time around. Also no excuses about western food and virtual reality ruining the current generations life-span. I know that Ogata drinks like a fish and he's still around. Probably because damned if Kuwabara beats him in this too..."

"Huh, it's funny, I'm pretty sure he's still obsessed about you - and yet here you are, right underneath his nose. He better be careful, least the ghosts of his past overwhelm his future!"

"... Shut up, it sounded better in my head. What am I saying, you can't hear me either..."

"You know, it's really odd, with this short hair - you look so different and yet, I can still see that same otherworldly grace around you - it's not fair. I thought being supernatural would of given me the advantage, but you still have way more dignity than me. Still, you should grow your hair again, it really suits you."

"Mmmph. Hika...."

....

"Wow, it's super bright in here. No wonder I'm having weird dreams."


End file.
